This invention generally relates to image-forming machines having standby operating modes. More particularly, this invention relates to image-forming machines having user detection systems for starting a warm-up procedure from a standby mode.
Image-forming machines are used to transfer images onto paper or other medium. Generally, a photoconductor is selectively charged and optically exposed to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface. Toner is deposited onto the photoconductor surface. The toner is charged, thus adhering to the photoconductor surface in areas corresponding to the electrostatic latent image. The toner image is transferred to the paper or other medium. In a fusing station, the paper is heated for the toner to adhere to the paper. The photoconductor is then refreshed or cleaned to remove any residual toner and charged to make it ready for another image.
At start-up and at reactivation from a standby mode, most image-forming machines have a warm-up period to bring various systems and components into a ready-mode for producing images. Many systems and components are ready in a matter of seconds. However, some systems and components may take several minutes to become ready. In many image-forming machines, the warm-up period does not start until the power button is turned-on or the start sequence is activated to begin the image forming process. By that time, a user may have completed one or more preparation steps to begin the image-forming process. The original images may have been placed in an exposure machine. Paper may have been loaded. The image-forming requirements (pages, contrast, etc.) may have been entered. Additional or other preparation steps may have been done. Then, the user usually needs to wait or return to the machine when the warm-up period is finished.
To avoid delays from the warm-up period, the image-forming machine may be maintained in a ready-mode. Under such conditions, the image-forming machine is ready to use whenever desired. However, this approach increases power consumption and maintenance of the image-forming machine. Some systems and components may prematurely wear-out if kept active during extended periods when the image-forming machine is not used.
The fuser station or system typically has two high-temperature heater rollers in contact with a rubber-coated fuser roller. Heater lamps heat the heater rollers. The heater rollers and the fuser roller are in constant rotation whenever the heater lamps are operating. During this rotation, heat transfers from the surface of the heater rollers to the surface of the fuser roller. The heated fuser roller is used to fuse the toned image onto the paper or other medium. If the image-forming machine has an extended period or periods of inactivity, the rotation of the heater and fuser rollers may prematurely wear out various electromechanical devices within the fuser. Other systems and components may be similarly affected by an extended period or periods of inactivity by the image-forming machine.
Accordingly, there is a need to start the warm-up period of an image-forming machine when a user is detected physically near the image-forming machine.
The invention provides a user detection system for an image-forming machine. The user detection system has at least one sensor to provide an output signal, which is indicative of a user being near the image-forming machine. The image-forming machine starts a warm-up procedure in response to the output signal. The warm-up procedure may start all or part of the systems and components in the image-forming machine. The warm-up procedure also may initially start some of the systems and components, such as the fusing station, and subsequently start the remainder of the image-forming machine.
The image-forming machine may have image forming equipment, which may include a photoconductor, one or more chargers, an exposure machine, a toning station, and a fusing station. The chargers, exposure machine, toning station, and fusing station are positioned adjacent to the photoconductor. The charger electrostatically charges the photoconductor. The exposure machine optically exposes and forms an electrostatic image on the photoconductor. The toning station applies toner on the photoconductor. The toner has a charge to adhere to the electrostatic image. The fusing station heats paper or other medium for the image to adhere to the paper or other medium.
The image-forming machine may have one or more sensors, a sensor interface, and a communication link. The sensors are operatively disposed in one or more sensor operating locations. The sensors are operatively connected via a communication link to a sensor interface. The sensor or sensors provide an output signal to the sensor interface. The output signal is indicative of a user presence near the image-forming machine.
In a method for detecting a user at an image-forming machine having a user detection system, one or more sensors are monitored. The sensors are disposed in one or more sensor operating locations. The activation of the sensors is detected. The activation is indicative of a user presence near the image-forming machine. A warm-up procedure is started for the image-forming machine in response to the activation of the one or more sensors.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the invention will be or will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. All such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages are intended to be included within this description, within the scope of the invention, and protected by the accompanying claims.